Un sueño más
by MakiMinnion
Summary: Por una vez quería seguir soñando, como si morir dentro de un sueño fuese el bello manto que la mantendría feliz ahora que el mundo está en guerra. [AU One-shot][AmeBela][¡Final alternativo!]
1. Chapter 1

**Este es un AU un tanto -hehe- triste. Ejem ejem *carraspea fuertemente* ¡De los creadores de «Mayoria gana» y «Home», llegaaaa: «Un sueño mas», con AmeBela dramático!, En fin, no Spoiler, porque esto contiene mucho Spoiler de otro anime. ¡¿Quien adivina la letra de la canción?!. Benne~, veamos que tal va.**

 **advertencias: Tragedia. Leve Ooc. Alternative Universe. [Battle and Cruel world]. Corta mención de un nyo.**

 **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA.**

* * *

 **Un sueño más**

 **By Takeshi Maki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **«** _Recuerdo los días con pena y por fin pude verte a ti, pude oír tu voz »_

 **...**

 _Ahí estaba ella, rodeada de hierbas frescas por las delicadas gotas de rocío que no empapaban la ropa. Puede sentir en su blanca nariz, el aroma suave de las flores silvestres del jardín en donde se había acostado en algún momento. El viento acaricia su palido rostro con el cariño de la madre naturaleza, y el sol le da color a su piel._

 _No sonríe pero todo su cuerpo se regocija al sentir tanta paz como vida a su alrededor._

 _Su siempre fría mano siente la calidez ajena de otros dedos sujetando los suyos, mientras que siente suaves jalones y caricias en uno de sus largos mechones de cabello._

 _Abre uno de sus helados ojos azules. Primero mira hacia arriba, encontrándose con el sonriente rostro rubio, que parecía estar riendo con una de sus características risas infantiles. El niño no lo sabe, pero la otra pequeña ya había abierto sus ojitos al escuchar su risa, sin embargo, él parece seguir en lo suyo. Al otro lado, la persona que acompaña las risas y la vez, jugando con los cabellos platinados de la menor, es Feliciano, quien está haciéndole trenzas italianas decoradas con flores del campo de todos los colores._

 _Al lado del pequeño niño castaño, había otro niño rubio que parecía charlar con Alfred, se trataba de Ludwig Beilschmidt, otro de sus amigos. Y ya algo más lejos, cerca de la copa del árbol, estaba sentado Kiku, leyendo un libro._

 _Las hojas vuelven a moverse por la brisa y las gotas de rocío caen sobre sus mejillas, todas como si fuesen la más bella sinfonía, combinada con las voces de sus amigos, todos felices. Incluso ella estaba feliz de escuchar sus conversaciones, sus palabras joviales y llenas de entusiasmo._

 _Escucha en la lejanía de su paz interior que Alfred planea ir más tarde al río con todos los chicos, que la abuela de Feli quiere hacer pasta deliciosa y les iba a invitar, que el hermano de Ludwig ha vuelto a gastarle bromas y eso le terminó enojando._

 _Felicidad es algo muy evidente en ese círculo, y es esa misma felicidad que hace sentir a Natalia protegida; protegida por la armonía, por la mano de Alfred sujetando la suya y sus risas que le aseguran que no tendrá pesadillas al cerrar completamente sus ojos y dejarse llevar por la tranquilidad del momento._

 _—¡Eh, Natty!—le agita delicadamente la mano el rubio.—¡Natty~!_

 _Ella abre sus ojos azules. El celeste parece chocar contra lo que alguna vez fue un hielo seco en los irises de la niña._

 _La chiquilla le mira fijo, pero no lo alcanza a ver claramente por la luz del sol debilitando su vista._

 _—¿Hmp?—deja soltar un suave gruñido ante el llamado._

 _El menor le sonríe:—¿Sigues despierta?_

 _Ella parpadea retórica ante la pregunta y esa reacción hace reír nuevamente a Alfred._

 _—¡Descuida, sigue durmiendo!—con su otra mano, la pasa por las mejillas de la contraria, quien no dice absolutamente nada.—¡Hazlo!, Prometo no despertarte._

 _—¡Sip, Natty!—apoyó el itálico, continuando con su trabajo en las trenzas.—Sigue durmiendo, luego te despertamos. ¡Vas a llevarte una gran sorpresa!_

 _La niña giró hacia Ludwig y a Kiku. El primero alzó sus cejas con naturalidad y el segundo seguía sumergido en su lectura._

 _—Si llueve, te cargamos.—le asegura el alemán menor._

 _Natalia observa finalmente a Alfred, éste sigue sonriendole, apretando su mano como es la costumbre y pasando sus otros dedos por las mejillas de ella._

 _—Anda, vuelve a dormir .—le guiña el ojo.—Luego te vamos a despertar, confía en mí._

 _La menor ladea su cabecita y por primera vez, muestra una tranquila sonrisa al dejarse llevar nuevamente por la música que eran esas voces que tanto conocía, del sonido del agua del río, de las hojas, las flores y el aroma natural._

 _Aroma que ya no volvería a sentir. Ni risas que volvería a escuchar._

* * *

Sus ojos gélidos se abrieron al sentir que todo en aquel sueño había sido tan real. Las voces sólo eran un eco producido por su cabeza, el aroma sólo era de pólvora y cadáveres, y las gotas eran de lluvia y sangre mezcladas en una repugnante combinación. Todo lo que creía haber visto, sólo fue una utopía. Una cruel broma de su mente.

Había quedado en shock al recibir a cuestas, la noticia de que _él_ había muerto en combate. Que mientras todos peleaban por ganar la batalla en el ataque a la ciudad, él había fallecido como un valiente héroe que salvo a su amigo. Feliciano no pudo continuar bien la historia por las lágrimas que se asomaban a sus ojos, y fue Ludwig quien le dijo claramente sobre la muerte de Jones.

Al principio Natalia había sobrellevado eso con total frialdad, mostrando estar serena en cualquier segundo de esa cruda tarde llena de fuego y sangre; hasta que cayó en un callejón a llorar, sin importarle si sus compañeros de división seguían vivos o no. Y es que había sufrido tanto en su vida, que perderlo no estaba entre planes ni deseos, jamás lo estuvo.

Después de perder a sus hermanos biológicos en manos de hombres sin escrúpulos, ser salvada por Alfred Jones, a quien le debía una oportunidad para vivir y reiniciarlo todo en su solitaria niñez, luego de la trágica muerte de su querida hermana adoptiva, Madeleine - _quien también era hermana de Alfred-_ y de su amigo Kiku, ya simplemente no quería sentir la perdida de alguien más. Mucho menos quien le dio nuevas ganas de vivir.

Tirada en el frío suelo del callejón, escuchando gritos de dolor y desgarradas muertes que podía imaginar, observó el cielo gris. Totalmente gris, y no como el bello cielo azul de hace más de seis años atrás, cuando todo era paz y calma; recordó entonces la mano del americano acariciando su mejilla y con la otra, sujetando su mano.

" _Por primera vez voy a tomar en cuenta lo que me dices"_ —piensa la joven albina.—" _Quiero volver a dormir"_

Cierra sus ojos, esperando volver a soñar con Alfred, mientras la muerte se acerca lentamente hacia ella.

Una lágrima de alegría se escapa de su ojo y resbala por su piel de porcelana. Ella ya estaba soñando nuevamente, un último sueño antes de reunirse con la persona más importante en su vida llena de pérdidas, aquél que la hizo volver a vivir.

 _«Recuerdas cuando soñamos y por fin, pude verte a ti, pude oír tu voz »_

* * *

 ** _¿Alguien adivino de que anime, de que pareja y en qué canción me basé?, Bien, el que lo hace se merece un drabbble de su pareja favorita. Hehehe 😁, pero si no, sorry not sorry, mon chere. ¿Por que el axis es amigo de Alf y Nath?, Porque Yolo, es un AU. Y se supone que era un AU de guerra sangrienta y fea (El que adivino en que anime me basé, haga alucion de que es en ese universo). Lamento por no decir mucho, ¿Quieren conti?, O un two shot. Es que siempre hago sufrir a Natalia. ¡Aprovecho para saludar a Mitsu (AmeBela partner y me dejas el cruel enviado). Espero que realmente les haya gustado, ¡Vendre con algo más alegre!_**

Atte: Takeshi Maki.


	2. vidatny Sviet (Final alternativo)

**¿Por que cagué el lindo one shot corta venas de "Un sueño más"?, Porque cierta personita me pidió que hicieses un final alternativo y yo no quiero hacer sufrir demasiado a Natalia asi que henos aqui con el final alternativo de un sueño más: "Vidatny sviet" que significa mundo hermoso en bielorruso. Claro, porque la protagonista es Belarús pero también se narrara en perspectiva de otros personajes.(Bueno no perspectiva sino más bien~ sus sentimientos o que se yo)**

 **Espero les gusteee~, frase revelaba hehe~ lamento los Spoilers.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA**

 **ADVERTENCIA: SPOILERS DE OTRO ANIME. Occ/ mundo alternativo [cruel World/batallas sangrientas]**

 **DICCIONARIO PREVIO:**

 _Dziakuj (bielorruso): Gracias._

 _Nia (Bielorrusa): No._

I won't to make you happy: Quiero hacerte feliz.

Lamento mi asqueroso inglés 😂😉😅

* * *

 **Vydatny sviet**

 **By Takeshi Maki**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _«Este mundo es muy cruel pero también es muy hermoso » **—Mikasa Ackerman/ Shingeki no Kyojin.**_

 _ **...**_

 _La calidez del fuego logra darle un ligero color a su piel nívea y casi blanquecina cual cadáver después de la trágica experiencia que pasó hace pocos segundos._

 _Creyó que sería una tarde tranquila en casa, con sus hermanos; ella estaba muy nerviosa porque su hermana mayor le comentó que su visita vendría con un niño de su misma edad y que esperaba que ambos sean buenos amigos._

 _Quien diría que ese niño sería el que le salve la vida de las garras de unos secuestradores. Ellos habían entrado como si nada a su pequeña casa, asesinaron a su hermana ya que está, por inercia les quiso atacar, luego mataron a su amado hermano para finalmente someterla a ella, a la más pequeña; grande fue su sorpresa que ese niño haya entrado y atacado con uñas y garras a los mayores, salvándola de lo que diablos le fuese a pasar._

 _Y ahora se encontraba donde su salvador, quien en realidad era el hermano menor de la mejor amiga de Yekaterina, Madeleine. La muchacha canadiense casi puso el grito en el cielo al ver tal escena en casa de la ucraniana, sin asimilar que estaba muerta o que su hermanito acabó con la vida de los inescrupulosos, y quizás por eso le reprochó tales cosas a su menor._

 _—Hey..—escucha una voz suave llamarla, al voltear encuentra unos ojos celestes como el cielo veraniego.—Soy Alfred Jones, hoy íbamos a conocernos.—sonrie levemente y se sienta al lado de ella, justo al frente de la chimenea._

 _—Natalia.—se limita a contestarle a la persona que le salvó la vida. La pequeña no puede pensar en nada más desde que vio como sus hermanos fueron asesinados frente a sus ojos._

 _—Me gusta mucho tu nombre.—le habla con un poco más de ánimos.—¿Puedo llamarte «Natty»?_

 _La menor se encoge de hombros y vuelve a mirar las ardientes llamas de la chimenea._

 _—Mi hermana me habló mucho de ti.—le comentó.—dice que eres muy linda y tienes el pelo bonito.—se estira de piernas en su sitio. Madeleine mira todo desde la pequeña cocina de la casita, mientras prepara algo de chocolate caliente para ambos, sobretodo por Natalia, que acababa de salir de una fea e inolvidable experiencia que la marcaría por siempre._

 _El niño le roza los dedos a la menor para captar nuevamente su atención. Ella ni siquiera le puede mirar sin olvidar la escena de como le salvó la vida, de cómo gritaba cada vez que recibía un golpe o para hacerla reaccionar de su shock._

 _—...Natalia..—pronunció nuevamente.—..¿Podemos ser amigos?_

 _Al decir eso, la niñita albina abre sus ojos de insofacto, como si esas palabras incrustaran su alma con tan solo pronunciarla. ¿Acaso no estaba sola en el mundo ya?¿Acaso no estaba totalmente abandonada y el destino la haría vagar en soledad?_

 _Pronto se encontró con el rostro del niño americano, dibujando una sonrisa en sus facciones._

 _—¿Amigos?—contesto con un hilo de voz. Era casi como la primera vez que se le escuchaba a la menor._

 _El menor asiente:—¡Yes!¡Seamos amigos!—vuelve a mover su cabeza enérgicamente.—Quedate a vivir aquí, Maddie ya dijo que sí. Te compraremos muchos juguetes, comeremos hotcakes con miel de maple, y te presentaré a mis amigos. ¡Les caerás muy bien!¡Jugaremos todos los días!¡A las escondidas!¡En el lago!¡A patinar en invierno!¡Sera genial!_

 _Tantas cosas que ese chico le ofreció y a medida que avanzaba la propuesta con esos ojos brillando de ilusión, no pudo evitar contagiar a Natalia en el proceso, sólo que a la nena se le escapaban las ganas de llorar._

 _—I want to make you happy._

 _Si bien no entendió las palabras del chiquillo, pudo sentir la verdad y el deseo en estas, y esa fue la gota que cayó de su mejilla seguidas de otras que no se molestaron en quedarse en su lugar y corrieron por el rostro de la niña._

 _—Dziakuj...—susurro tan bajo que fue lo único que logró decir antes de llorar y sostener con más fuerza la mano del americano._

 _Los brazos amorosos de Madeleine no tardaron en rodearle y arrullarla con una bella canción de cuna, dejándola llorar sobre su pecho todo lo que deseara. En poco tiempo, Alfred se les unió al abrazo._

 _Ahí Natalia quedó profundamente dormida._

 _ **...**_

 _ **"** Natalia, Natalia, Me gusta tu nombre. Natalia **..**_

 _ **...¡Natalia!"**_

 _ **..**_

—¡Natalia!¡Natalia!—gritos ajenos a la voz que esperaba la sacaban lentamente de su sueño.—¡Natalia, Oh por favor, despierta!¡Natalia!

Unas gotas saladas caen a su rostro, causándole una ligera molestia que manifestó en un gruñido y un fruncimiento de su entrecejo.

Abre sus ojos, chocando con el cielo gris amenazando con soltar una llovizna en aquella tarde llena de tragedias y sangre de novatos derramada por toda la ciudad. Prontamente, sus fríos ojos azules se encuentran con unos llorosos ojos ambarinos que sostienen su cabeza en el regazo.

—...¿Feliciano?—es lo único que sale de sus labios resecos por la falta de líquido. Le duele la mitad de sus extremidades, le quema la garganta y los ojos, la lengua le sabe amargamente a sangre.

Traga duro antes de sentir otras dos gotas salir de los ojos del italiano.

—...Estas viva..¡Estas viva!—exclama en voz alta.—¡Ludwig, mirala!¡Esta viva!

" _Desearía no estarlo_ "—pensó por inercia sin siquiera mencionarselo al castañizo o al rubio que observaba todo de pie.

—Lo sé, Feliciano.—asiente el alemán, encontrándose con los ojos de la joven albina.—¿Estas bien?—le dice a ella, ofreciéndole su mano para que se logre reincorporar del suelo con menos dificultad.

La muchacha parpadea unos segundos sin quitarle la vista de encima a Ludwig o al perturbador panorama en donde se encontraba; estaba en un oscuro callejón sin salida en medio de un lago de sangre, con varios cuerpos despedazados de sus enemigos a los cuales mató por su descontrolado ataque que le dio al enterarse de esa noticia.

Natalia les dio una mirada vaga a los restos de sus fallecidos enemigos y desvió los ojos sin importarle que los muchachos no se sentían nada cómodos en ese lugar, como Feliciano estaba llorando o que Ludwig mantenía toda la compostura posible evitando mirar al desastre que realizó la rusa.

—Estoy bien.—finalmente contestó, limpiándose algo de polvo que quedaba en su uniforme militar de la novatada y se arregló la coleta alta que se hizo para combatir sin tantas dificultades.

—¡Creímos que habías...!—el castaño habló casi a duras penas.—¡Creímos que habías muerto!¡Todos en tu división han caído!¡Y-y yo creí que tu–!

No pudo continuar sino colocaba su mano entre sus labios para retener el llanto que se le salía por la cara entera. Una rara mezcla de alivio y tristeza pasaba en el itálico, por saber que su amiga estaba viva pero que ya había perdido a dos amigos en menos de tres meses.

Ludwig Beilschmidt le miró lastimero al desolado soldado Vargas; él bien pudo evitar que llorase no obstante entre ser un cadete ejemplar y su formación personal desde la niñez supo que ese no era el momento para entrar en dramas con Feliciano, tal vez era mejor atender a Arlovskaya ahora, que tenía la mirada perdida, el rostro mugriento por la pólvora y el humo, el uniforme manchado de sangre ajena al igual que sus manos, cosa que limpiaba en su vestimenta.

—...¿Murieron?..—pregunto sin muchos ánimos de enterarse que gente a la que había visto esa misma mañana, estaba muerta.

El germano bajo su azulada mirada:—Si, todos en la fuga de gas que soltaron los enemigos.—miro con cierto desprecio hacia el pavimento recientemente pintado de rojo.—. Creímos que tu también estabas con ellos...me alegra saber que no fue así.

—No, no lo fue.—condordó con él, pero más que nada por un doble sentido, como si hubiese sido mejor hacerle caso a su líder de pelotón y no a sus impulsos egoístas sedientos de venganza.—...Caí del caballo por distracción.

—Me lo imagino.

—Me noquearon y desmayé.—se encoge de hombros. Esta vez Ludwig la evaluó con demasiada desconfianza y luego pasó con la mirada a los cadáveres de los que habían sido rivales salvajes.

—No parece que te hayan noqueado.—aseguro basándose en lo que aseveraba el crudo escenario.

La chica se acomodó su flequillo derecho.

—... entonces sólo me desmayé por agotamiento.—dijo nuevamente, ¿Como decirles que le dio un ataque catatónico y se descontroló matando a siniestra todo aquel enemigo que pretendía matarla, tanto hasta el punto de reír como una psicópata que salía a la luz de alguien tan estoica?. Notablemente se escuchaba la mentira, cosa que la soviética no brindó más ganas de las necesarias y el alemán prefirió no entrometerse más en ello. La prueba del delito estaba ahí frente a él, sumando el hecho la reciente noticia de la muerte de Alfred de manera tan repentina que casi podía ser una broma. Ludwig entendía perfectamente el estado actual de su amiga de la infancia.

—N-natalia yo...—balbuceo el menor, sujetando la chaqueta del uniforme de la chica, pero antes de ello, el sonido de una pistola apuntando al cielo, lo hizo detenerse.

El rubio mayor observó el humo que formó el disparo del arma.

—Ultima llamada.—menciono el alemán.—Sera mejor llevarte con el capitán Kirkland, tenemos un reporte que entregar.—finalizó y caminó fuera del callejón.

Entre los tres soldados se formó una mueca de disgusto. A ninguno de ellos les agradaba el capitán Arthur Kirkland por como éste les trataba de mocosos inexpertos–apuntando por sobre todo a Vargas– siendo Beilschmidt y Arlovskaya los más eficientes en la tropa de reclutas novatos. A Natalia no le caía nada bien ese hombre mala leche que solía menospreciarlos y encima debía enfrentarlo para darle un reporte sobre su pelotón, su líder de equipo y cantidad de víctimas; justo en un momento de pérdida tan grande.

En su mente sólo cabía Alfred, en como Feliciano llegó llorando a su puesto de batalla y le contó a duras penas y a punta de llanto lo que había pasado; que Jones murió en una explosión al tratar de salvarlo.

Conocía al estadounidense más que nadie, y sabía, que él no dejaría que ningún otro amigo suyo falleciera después de lo que sucedió con Kiku hace menos de tres meses y desde ahí, Alfred no se perdonaría que otra persona amada muera en sus brazos, no como Kiku o Madeleine.

Con amargos pensamientos y su semblante frío e inquebrantable a pesar del llanto que se tiró en el callejón, Natalia siguió a los dos europeos que iban delante de ella. El rubio de alta estatura miraba siempre de frente, siempre firme a pesar del triste lugar en donde se hallaban, un escenario de ruinas, cenizas y restos de cadetes, muchos de ellos, jóvenes. Feliciano la miraba a cada momento, aún inseguro de que en realidad no le odiaba por no haberse sacrificado en la explosión en lugar del rubio de gafas; la albina por palabra y gestos le demostraba que no mantenía odio hacia él, sus ojos gélidos se lo decían absolutamente todo. Ellos conocían lo terco que era Alfred y lo mínimo que hacía en cooperar contra sus ideales, aún si arriesgan contra su vida.

Quizás por eso fue a unirse a las tropas militares, para ser un "héroe" y para vengar la muerte de su hermana mayor el mismo día del primer ataque a su pueblo natal.

Arlovskaya se tocó el labio inferior con la punta de su lengua áspera y notó el dolor de esta misma. La cadete soviética se encontraba a un par de pasos del capitán Kirkland y del sargento Bondevik, ambos montados sobre sus caballos, observando al trío de supervivientes de la batalla.

—Asi que aquí estás, Arlovski.—la observó de arriba a abajo el inglés.

— _Arlovskaya_.—corrigio con un afilado acento bielorruso.

—Me da igual.—le responde el superior, analizando su estado, que estaba casi libre de heridas y quemaduras a diferencia de los demás, asegurándole con la mirada al sargento Lukas que toda sangre en la piel bielorrusa era ajena a ella.—Bien..—retomó su postura.—Ya debes tener entendido que tu pelotón completo ha sido aniquilado en la fuga de gas, incluyendo al líder de equipo, Toris Laurinaitis.—suelta sin mucho tacto, pese a que la muchacha no expresa dolor por la muerte de su amable líder de escuadrón.—¿Donde has estado tú?, Porque es evidente que no llegas de la fuga.

Ambas miradas europeas chocaron entre ellas, con la misma falta de tacto como cuando él daba órdenes o ella daba reportes. Ambas frías y sin mucha compasión, por no decir que no había.

—C-cayó en un callejón, señor.—le respondió por la chica el italiano.—Ha estado inconsciente desde entonces.

Los ojos esmeralda del británico viajaron por el tembloroso cuerpo del cadete Vargas hasta mirar su rostro húmedo por las lágrimas y sucio por el humo pegado en su piel debido a las mismas gotas.

Arthur alzó una de sus tupidas cejas inglesas y observó otra vez a la rusa.

—¿Es así?—cuestiono. Ella asintió con la cabeza.—De acuerdo, ahora dame el número de víctimas.

Natalia quedó en blanco ante la ridícula pregunta de Kirkland, ¿Quien diablos contaba la panda de contrincantes que se le pegaban como moscas a cualquier militar infeliz?

El inglés perdía la paciencia al sentirse contemplado por la menor.

—¿Y bien, Arlovskaya?, Estoy esperando...—mascullo destacando la poca cordura que le quedaba para con los reclutas.—¿No sabes cuántos mataste?¿Acaso has estado tomando una siesta?.—retoma un tono más cínico que a Natalia le resulta repugnantemente soberbio.—Responde.

La de gélidos ojos fríos frunció el ceño con tal odio que podía considerarse un atrevimiento que podría volverse una falta grave si se llevaba a mayores. Ludwig no necesitaba ser un veterano para darse cuenta a kilómetros que Natalia no tenía controladas sus emociones ahora...un claro ejemplo eran esos bastardos que murieron en sus manos.

El alemán carraspeó:—Entre los 15 y 20 enemigos aproximadamente, capitán Kirkland.—se adelantó, colocando su gruesa mano en el hombro de la soviética.

Arthur frunció el ceño sin siquiera creer que en serio la cadete mejor dotada en la novatada de la milicia había acabado con tantos enemigos de gran habilidad.

Chasqueo la lengua al ver que Bonnefoy le hacía señas para ir hacia donde él estaba.

— _Bloody hell...—_ chisto entre dientes.—.Beilschmidt, ve a tomar registro por mí, tengo cosas que hacer, cualquier muerte de cadete hazlo saber al equipo de Hedervary, ella notificará a los familiares.

—Si, capitán.

El rubio inglés no hizo más que mascullar otra zarta de insultos en su idioma antes de ir hacia el coronel Francis. Ludwig también fue hacia otros grupos de divisiones a llevar a cabo la orden de Kirkland.

El sargento Bondevik no le quitaba la vista de encima a la soldado Arlovskaya y como ella sola luchaba por mantener el equilibrio aún sin dejar de vagar en sus propios pensamientos, y no dejaba de ser tan imponente en su aspecto a menos que sea Feliciano quien le intente sostener al menos por los hombros.

Según el noruego tenía entendido, la recluta había perdido a alguien muy importante en ese fatídico día. Y Natalia podía ver en los ojos de su superior, ese rastro de querer entender como una pieza de batalla tan fuerte como el hierro, ahora se veía en estado deplorable casi al boder del desfallecimiento instantáneo. Claro, ni Kirkland por demás inflexible o él por tan repelente, llegarían a averiguar el verdadero sentir de la joven.

—..Vargas..—llamo al italiano, éste asintió con un fuerte alarido lacrimoso.—...Lleva a Arlovskaya con el teniente Väinämöinen, ella necesita descansar, se ve agotada.

Nadie dijo nada, Natalia sólo se dejó arrastrar por los brazos del italiano, quien la guiaba con su líder de pelotón.

La muchacha podía mostrar caminar con toda normalidad mientras otros ojos le veían con demasiada sorpresa. Es probable que por que le daban por muerta después de la fuga de gas donde la división completa de Laurinaitis fue eliminada de un solo soplido.

Natalia caminaba a paso lento, sintiendo los brazos de Feliciano cerca a su cuerpo, asegurándole que estaría detrás por si necesitaba ayuda al moverse, sin embargo, ella negaba con un gesto invisible de independencia, aunque era ese mismo gesto que usaba para hacerle saber que no le odiaba y rogaba por que Feliciano lo captará por primera vez.

Sus piernas quemaban y no respondían con la misma agilidad que cuando estaba en plena acción, como si sus fuerzas le habían dejado sola desde que Alfred murió hace pocas horas.

Oh, como extrañaba ver esa sonrisa jovial decorando ese rostro americano, siempre vivo y deseoso de ser el héroe que todos esperaban. Como cada final de un día lleno de batallas sin terminar, él volvía a ellos, abrazando a Feliciano, colgándose gracioso de Ludwig y apretando la mano de la blanca soviética, asegurándole que estarían bien incluso hasta que la guerra acabase. Extrañaba sentir que Alfred estaba ahí, mientras que ella le reprochaba el hecho de que ser tan egocéntrico e infantil serían las causas de su muerte.

En realidad, no se equivocó de todo, aunque tenía que agregar que desde la muerte de Honda, Jones se había vuelto más terco y con más ansias de protegerlos, aún sin ser éticamente su deber. Fue la misma negligencia de la mente de Alfred la que lo llevó a morir, porque si eso no pasaba, Feliciano hubiese sido otra víctima de la explosión.

Y sabiendo eso, Natalia se volvía a maldecir por no seguirle los pasos a la división de Tino y escuchar las órdenes de su líder de grupo. De no ser por ello, quizá Alfred seguiría vivo.

Quizás, pero era demasiado tarde para lamentarse de eso y la muchacha soviética apenas tenía las habilidades para caminar.

•~•~•

—¡Natalia, querida!—exclamo el hombre finlandés, acercándose a todo galope hacia ambas sombras europeas. La muchacha albina parpadeó un par de veces al encontrarse frente a ellos al teniente de la división de sus amigos de la infancia.—Mira como estas, pequeña. ¿Te encuentras bien?

La chica apenas movió su cabeza en positiva respuesta. El rubio le envió una mirada lastimera.

—Siento mucho lo de Alfred.—hablo el teniente Tino.—...El comandante Berwald también lamenta su pérdida, yo..—casi no quiso continuar al ver esos orbes gélidos mirándole fijamente, y no con la misma frialdad con la que observaba su alrededor. No. Natalia le miraba estoica, si, pero sus ojos mostraban dolor, sed de ayuda y enseñando en sus irises un lento proceso de cómo se desvanecía todo rastro de alma.

El superior enterneció sus facciones.

—... Perdón, hablé demás.—se aferró a las riendas del caballo.—Ve con Lily a que te dé algo de agua y descansa, luego hablaré con Arthur para que te pases sin problemas a nuestro escuadrón.—forma una pequeña sonrisa, tenía que retomar la postura de un teniente.—Feliciano.—miro al italiano.—Acompañame un momento a tomar algunos registros, el trabajo aún no acaba.—esta vez, pese a la sonrisa, su mirada torna más triste y por ende, el gesto maternal y fuerte se ve más forzado.

Pero Tino tenía razón. Para él, la parte más dura de su trabajo, no era precisamente los enfrentamientos con esos salvajes que mataban a diestra y siniestra para tomar el control. Desde el punto de vista del teniente, la parte más difícil de su trabajo era ver los cuerpos inertes de sus protegidos, gente que apenas había visto en la mañana o peleando codo a codo en esos instantes, y luego lo mira tendido en el suelo, sin vida. Jóvenes que confían en él y depositan su fe en que su superior estaría para ellos. Chicos con los que se encariñaba y le partía el corazón dejarlos ir, presenciar las lágrimas y la agonía de sus familiares.

Como con Alfred Jones.

El finlandés se volteó a ver cómo la bielorrusa se sentaba a tomar algo de agua, y a su lado estaba la cadete más pequeña de su pelotón. El rubio no sabía que clase de relación tenía su subordinado con la niña soviética, sin embargo, siempre se les veía bastante unidos; el americano le había comentado que eran amigos desde pequeños.

Tino siempre supuso que eran novios por el trato cercano con el que se llevaban. Aunque fuese como fuese la situación, a Arlovskaya parecía importarle tanto como para mirarle lastimada.

No sabía cómo, pero si Berwald estaba mal por la muerte de su discípulo, seguramente Natalia estaba diez veces más herida de lo que cualquier otro pudo estarlo.

El finlandés negó con la cabeza tratando de concentrarse en el reporte de novatos bajo su mando que habían muerto en combate. Esperaba que no fueran tantos.

A lo lejos divisó a su viejo amigo, Eduard Von Bock, quien parecía revisar los registros completos de los caídos en total sumisión. Se acercó a él y le dio orden a Feliciano de que fuera donde el comandante Oxenstierna, que luego los alcanzaría.

Paró justo al lado del estonio:—...Tienes suerte.—escucho la voz del hombre de gafas.—Tu pelotón es el que menos personas a perdido, tu único cadete caído es...—reviso sus registros que le iban dando los superiores.—...Jones.—le observó para corroborar información.

El otro rubio formó una amarga mueca confirmándolo.

—No se si son tan buenas noticias realmente.—le dice muy apenado.

—Es lo desagradable de los protocolos ingleses, fuerzan demasiado el orden sin importar la situación.—mueve el lápiz con normalidad mientras que crea las nuevas listas de escuadrones, las mismas sólo que sin varios nombres, los caídos.

— Somos soldados, Ed.—sonrie.—podemos con esto.

—Supongo que por ello me metí al departamento de investigación en la milicia.—el estonio casi expresa más tristeza de la que debería en su voz.—Nunca me agradó pelear contra estos salvajes.—mira desdeñoso a los enemigos que yacían muertos u otros que eran tomados de prisioneros.

—Hablando de eso, los enemigos están tomando el doble de fuerza que antes...—comento el finés.—No se si mi escuadrón, Berwald o yo mismo podamos contra ello la próxima vez.

—No se que decirte.—se acomodó las gafas.—Pero es verdad de que se han vuelto más peligrosos, ya no solo basta con que las tropas militares de toda la nación o los novatos que nos den por refuerzos.—suspiro el más alto.—Los enemigos han obtenido nueva clase de armas y bombas que en batalla las ponen a prueba. Un ejemplo es la fuga de gas, las explosiones masivas y el ácido...se han vuelto demasiado letales.

Tino se abstiene de morderse el labio por el ligero rastro de terror que pasa por sus europeas facciones. Eduard no se equivocaba en ello, era demasiado listo y observador como para saber calcular perfectamente los avances del enemigo en esta guerra sin fin que había iniciado hace más de 6 años en al ataque a un pequeño pueblo y dejando millones de muertos.

El teniente temía que llegasen a superar totalmente al cuerpo militar y queden indefensos ante ellos.

—Ire a ver a Berwald, tengo que ver asuntos con él..—acaricio cariñoso el lomo de su caballo y sintió que Bock le hacía un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Nos vemos luego, debo acabar las listas actualizadas de las divisiones novatas, ¿Coloco a Arlovskaya en tu escuadrón?—pregunto antes de la retirada del rubio.

—Si, luego lidiare con Arthur.—ríe un poco en complicidad con el de lentes.

Al irse, el europeo continuó completando las listas e informes para luego saber cómo decirles, entre él y Elizabetha, a los familiares. Desvía sus ojos turquesa hacia lo restos del pequeño Raivis Galante, un miembro menor del pelotón de Toris.

Un jadeo lastimero se escapa de sus labios sin querer.

•~•~•~•

Miró al sueco detenidamente y luego hacia el jovencito italiano de orbes dolidos al igual que sus labios. Aunque muchos no lo notarán, el duro comandante Oxenstierna tenía cierta tristeza resguardada dentro de sí.

Quizás sólo Mathias, Lukas y él sean capaces de verlos. Al menos Tino podía.

Alfred Jones era el único miembro de su joven escuadrón al que no le daba miedo el hombre rubio, y al contrario de las temblores y balbuceos asustadizos de los otros compañeros–Tales como Lily, Feliciano o Matthew –, Alfred le sonreía entusiasta e iba por todo el cuartel general pidiéndole que lo entrenará personalmente para ser un eficiente soldado y un héroe.

¿Heroe?. A Tino le parecía casi mágico ver a un niño tan emocionado por detener el caos y ser recordado por el mundo. Ser héroe o reconocido era algo que pocos lograban en la guerra, y los que claro, llegaban a serlo, no estarían presentes para verlo. Tino y Berwald habían visto tantos ejemplos que ya nos les entusiasmaba ver otro niño deseando ser alguien importante y querido por todos; pero que sorpresa que este chiquillo, Jones, tenía esos deseos, esas ganas de ser alguien, ganar la guerra, y algo importante era que este joven era querido por su pelotón, resaltante por ser un cadete renuente que buscaba constantemente el entrenamiento.

Por una vez en mucho tiempo, sentía esperanzas en ese chico y veía lo mismo en los ojos gélidos tras las gafas de Oxenstierna. Ojos que ahora estaban tan duros como un par de hielos y que a la vez, ocultaban ese rastro de pena.

— _Su_..—le llamó con un apodo con el que el más alto respondió con la mirada intimidante que tanto miedo causaba.—Tenemos que irnos, todos están agotados...

El sueco volvió a mirar hacia el vacío, justo en donde había una gran capa de humo que cubría e impedía ver más allá.

— _Su_ , tenemos que irnos..—rozo la mano con el hombro del alto; en el fondo entendía el dolor de Oxenstierna cuando ese niño de sonrisa radiante había muerto por sus propios principios de idealismo, por ser un héroe.

—¿Como está su _hermana_?—fue lo único que salió de las cuerdas gruesas del nórdico.

El rubio abrió sus ojos sin saber que cosa responderle. _"¿Su hermana?_ ", ¿Quien?, Que él recuerde, Alfred no tenía hermanos o ningún familiar con vida después del catástrofe de hace seis años, así que no sabía de quién hablaba a menos que sea...

—¿N-natalia?—pregunta dubitativo.

—Hmp.—asiente. El teniente iba a decir que ellos dos no tenían ningún parentesco excepto por haber vivido juntos, sin embargo, se abstiene al ver la capa de humo que complica demasiado ver las demás ruinas donde posiblemente habían más víctimas.

—¿Cuando podemos ingresar?—Señalo la capa de humo.

—Kirkland dio orden de inspección al equipo de Edelstein y Hedervary.

—Ya veo.—otra vez vira sus ojos al rubio.—Berwald, me alegra que estés bien.

El sueco iba a decir algo para cuando sintió otro galope de caballo y llamados que tenían que venir del danés.

—¡ _Sve_ , Tino!—el grito escandaloso de Mathias se escuchó por todo el terreno. Ambos nórdicos bajaron la mirada.

—¿Que sucede, _Dan_?—consulto por ambos, el más bajo de los rubios.

—¡Ha pasado algo raro entre toda esa maldita neblina!—señala justamente la manta de humo con la que se distraía Berwald.—Voy a inspeccionar, dame a un par de muchachos que estén por ahí holgazaneando.

—Ve tu sólo.—le dice el sueco casi fulminándolo con sus ojos. El de cabellos alborotados niega con la cabeza y muestra una sonrisa.

—No puedo, no se que clase de trampa haya por ahí.—dicho esto, Tino fijo la vista en Vargas, el cual estaba sentado en una esquina, intentando inútilmente contener sus lágrimas.

—Ve con Feliciano.—señalo al mediterráneo.

El capitán Køhler asiente sin más, llamando al muchachito y yendo hacia la capa de humo que no amenazaba ser un peligro. Con tales enemigos, ¿Que se puede esperar _?_

 _•••_

 _—Alfred...—llamo una vez. El rostro durmiente no parece moverse.—._.. _Alfred_.— _dice con más fuerza, está vez las facciones infantiles hacen movimiento de escuchar la voz de la pequeña fémina._

 _—...¿What?—responde entre abriendo sus ojos. Lo primero que ve es el rostro nívea de la albina._

 _ **—** Alfred, ya despierta..._

 _—No.—gruñe en voz baja.—Five minutes._

 _—Nia.—niega en su idioma natal.—Tiene que ser ahora._

 _El niño voltea su rostro y se acomoda en el regazo de la menor, ahí justo debajo del fresco árbol, sintiendo la brisa y el cantar de las aves._

 _—Alfred..._

 _—Duerme conmigo, Nath._

 _—N..no puedo, Alfred.—extrañamente su voz empieza a fallar.—..No puedo dormir contigo, tienes que despertar...tienes que despertar.—los ojos del americano siquiera parecen responder.—Tienes que despertar.—le zarandea pero él no se mueve.—Tienes que despertar ahora, despierta, despierta..¡Despierta, Alfred!..—de sus ojos salen dos gruesas lágrimas.—¡No duermas!¡No duermas más, no como ellos!¡No me dejes como ellos!_

 _¡Despierta!_

•••

—¡Vargas!—grito furioso Arthur al ver como el castaño se iba corriendo de la capa de humo de donde había ingresado con Køhler.—¡¿Que diablos estas haciendo?!¡Regresa!

Feliciano no le hizo caso alguno y de montó en un caballo sin dueño para irse de ahí a todo galope. El inglés miró de lejos a al capitán Mathias, éste andaba sumido en un punto del lugar cubierto de humo, ¿Que era?¿Tendria que ver con Vargas?

Por su parte, el italiano fue hacia donde hace poco había dejado a Natalia descansando. Tenía que hablar con ella inmediatamente después de lo que vió junto con el capitán Køhler. Es decir...¿Como es que aquello podía ser cierto?¿O es que su mente había sido tan sádica y sus ojos le habían mentido al ver más allá de la bruma?

¿Realmente esto era un milagro?, Después de tantas tragedias, por fin obtuvo un milagro cuando su hermano le decía a gritos que esas cosas no existían.

" _Dios mío, te lo suplico, si esto es verdad...si esto está pasando realmente...por favor no dejes que me engañen mis ojos...dejame ser feliz"_ —rogo en el interior de si mismo, mientras que con la mirada buscaba a Natalia, ignorando los gritos de Arthur, alaridos de Tino o que lo miraban con extrañeza.

—¡Natalia!—grito a todo pulmón el muchacho castaño.

" _Tengo que decirle, ella tiene que saberlo"_

—¡Natalia!—la vuelve a llamar a medida que se acerca. Matthew Williams lo ve y casi se espanta de ver tanta adrenalina y ansias en el rostro siempre alegre del italiano.

— _My god._.—suelta su compañero de pelotón.—¿Que ha pasado, Feliciano?

El joven apenas alcanza a mirarlo desesperado, buscando a la bielorrusa.

—¡T-tengo que ir con Natalia!¡Tengo que decirle lo que vi!—de sus labios salió un sollozo que por primera vez, lo retiene firme.

—Esta por ahí.—la sigue señalando. El cadete no alcanza a agradecer y visualiza a su amiga nuevamente, está vez con Lily a su lado.

—¡Natalia!

Avanza hasta estar cerca de ella. Zwingli suelta un fuerte alarido al verlo llegar a todo galope. ¿Desde cuando el italiano era buen jinete?

—¡F-feliciano!—dejo escapar la suiza en un susto.—¿Q..Que pasó?

El chico no respondió a la pregunta y plantó sus ojos en Arlovskaya, quien estaba divagando en su mente, observando el suelo como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo.

—¡Natalia, tienes que venir conmigo!—le llama con más exigencia, rogándo porque ella le corresponda con su mirada, no obstante, la muchacha seguía metida en lo suyo, parecía ignorar.

Lily le dirige un triste vistazo, a ella tampoco le dirigía ni los ojos.

—... Natalia..—le toca el hombro la jovencita.—..Te está hablando..—señala al joven italiano. La soviética sube lentamente los ojos hacia la figura sobre el caballo y parpadea un par de veces con indiferencia.

—¡Tienes que venir conmigo!—le vuelve a reclamar, sin despertar demasiado interés en el rostro femenino.—¡E..es Alfred!¡Te juro que–!

—Alfred está muerto, Feliciano.—contesta en un crudo hilo de voz, fría como si lo tratase de un desconocido.

—¡Natalia, por fa–!

—...Aceptalo.—sube sus ojos azules como un iceberg, casi sin compasión; pero Feliciano detecta que ese ultimátum no iba para él, sino para ella misma.

No.. él no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente con la joven; así que por primera vez hace un gesto duro en sus delicadas facciones itálicas y de un solo tirón la sube al caballo, para sorpresa de Lily, la fría soviética no opone resistencia.

La de cabello albino le dirige una mirada con un tinte de extrañeza, pero el joven mediterráneo no hace más que susurrarle un «Vas porque vas» que a Natalia se le supo frío y exigente, tanto que asimilaba la firme y tajante voz de Lovino Vargas.

Se dejó llevar como muñeca, sin hacerle ninguna pregunta o percatarse de que Kirkland le gritaba al castañizo su falta de respeto, así como también se pasaron de largo toda mirada curiosa.

Llegaron más cerca.

La misteriosa capa de humo los esperaba en un sector de la ciudad arruinada. Arlovskaya no hizo ninguna pregunta a Feliciano, quien sólo concentraba la atención determinada en su destino. ¿Que ocultaba esa mirada acaramelada que todo el tiempo mostraba felicidad?...¿Se habría dado cuenta de que era un inútil y sólo queria remediar algo que jamás volvería a ella?

No. Natalia conocía lo suficiente bien a Feliciano como para saber que éste traía algo entre manos como para dejar de sollozar. Tenía que ser importante.

...demasiado.

La visión se le empezó a ser más molesto. El humo del área de entre metía en sus orificios oculares y fastidiaba el rostro.

La curiosidad era más insistente cuando reparó en las caras sorprendidas del capitán Køhler y el teniente Tino.

—Feliciano...—susurro casi inaudible; era irónico que ahora ella era la pobre infeliz y él era el que la direccionaba, normalmente era al revés.—¿Que pa–?

—Aqui.—hablo el italiano; el caballo se detuvo.

Natalia vio a cuestas por la neblina el lugar que apuntaba el dedo de Vargas. Nada..sólo humo.

Parpadeo sus afilados ojos gélidos que ahora se veían vacío y notó que la niebla empezaba a disiparse de su campo visual. Sintió entonces el sonido sublime de agua surcando algún triste destino.

Sin duda era un canal o un río, habían muchos de donde ella venía.

" _Allá en el prado..._ "—recordo aquel lugar en donde siempre se reunían a divertirse en la infancia.

Agito la cabeza y avanzó unos pasos más. Oh Dios mío, su corazón empieza a latir con fuerza.

Era realmente un río...y en él había algo o alguien...

Sus piernas tiemblan al ver que los campos de polvo se apartan amablemente para que ella mirase con más claridad; y pudo distinguir que había una persona aferrándose a un objeto flotante sobre la superficie.

Cabello rubios. Piel bronceada por el sol. Facciones notablemente americanas.

" _No puede ser"_

Tenía que ser una alucinación de su cabeza, otro juego sucio producto de tanto dolor recibido en poco transcurso de tiempo.

Abre sus orbes azules e intenta asegurarse de que todo es una realidad. ¿Acaso él era Alfred Jones?..

Creía que había muerto en la explosión, pero allí estaba, frente a ella...¡¿Vivo?!. ¡Oh, maldita sea!

"... _Muevete...¡Muevete, mierda!_ "—exasperó su sentido común y por impulso se mueve a gran velocidad hacia el canal que no quedaba a tanta distancia.

—¡Natalia!—exclama Feliciano, aún anonadado.

La joven no escucha reclamos o gritos ni atiende miradas o señalamientos; se mete al canal de agua a verificar si sus ojos no le engañaban, si realmente él era... Alfred. Y en efecto, no había truco o magia, si era él verdadero muchacho.

Pese a no llevar sus lentes o esa expresión tan energética–estaba inconsciente–, se podía ver a simple vista que era el cadete Jones. Natalia revisó su rostro sin quemaduras de ningún grado, lo cual no es lógico cuando se es devorado en una explosión de esa magnitud.

Poco le importó; pues bajo inmediatamente su oído hacia el pecho desnudo del estadounidense y aún abrazándolo con fuerza, escuchó la música más bella que jamás había sentido nunca.

...los latidos de su corazón.

Estaba vivo. No cabe duda alguna.

En los ojos bielorrusos se empiezan a arremolinar lágrimas cristalinas que no se resisten de caer sin ningún permiso y a la soviética poco le importó sentir esas gotas caer por su rostro o que suaves sollozos acompañan el caer del agua. No le interesaba humillarse frente a alguien si así expresaba lo feliz que era al poder sentir que algo revivía dentro de su ser.

Sollozos femeninos se escuchan por todos lados y el italiano al ver aquello corre hasta donde estaba la bielorrusa.

Sin creerse al ver la escena. Natalia abrazando el cuerpo saludable y nada herido de Alfred, como si no hubiese estado siquiera en la batalla, ahí cuando lo salvó de morir.

 _«Sería un tonto si te dejó en aprietos, ¿sino para que están los amigos?_ »—esa había sido la última frase del americano. O tal vez no.. porque se notaba que el torso sin prendas del muchacho se elevaba; estaba respirando.

Lágrimas calientes caen del rostro de Feliciano, así como también otros sollozos que acompañan a compás de los de Arlovskaya. Ella sujetaba a Alfred mientras que él desesperadamente le agarró una mano al muchacho inconsciente.

Una tercera sombra habia hecho su aparición con un estruendoso galope.

Era Ludwig quien había sido mandado por Tino cuando se vio que los cadetes Vargas y Arlovskaya no volvían; Kirkland había estado echando humos y dispuesto a ir él mismo a buscar a los desobedientes novatos, pero por alguna razón desconocida, Berwald mandó a Beilschmidt, pues él era allegado de ambos jóvenes y lograría comprender más la situación.

La respuesta iría para ambos lado, pues el alemán compartía el sentimiento de los dos chicos pero ni su propio intelecto pudo asimilar la situación que tenía frente a él.

Esos eran Natalia y Feliciano, llorando como si no hubiese un mañana, y abrazando un cuerpo rubio que parecía ser..

—No es posible.—susurro al reconocer el cuerpo al que ambos europeos abrazaban.

Ninguno reparó en él aún cuando estaba de pie frente a ellos. El rubio trató de verle la lógica a todo...

Alfred había " _muerto_ " en la explosión que tomó por sorpresa a la división y salvo de morir a Feliciano. Él mismo lo había visto desvanecerse calcinado en la bola de llamas...y ahora ahí estaba, en brazos de Natalia.

Sano y salvo.

¿Hace cuanto que Ludwig no experimentaba milagros?. Si de ser así , pues diría que no habían demasiados milagros a lo largo de su vida. El viejo Fritz murió de forma salvaje y luego fue su hermano mayor el que había muerto casi de la mismo forma en la que supuestamente lo había hecho Jones. Por un amigo.

Su nariz alemana empezó a picarle sin saber porque.

No. No iba llorar.

Si Arlovskaya siendo fuerte como un hielo llegó a desmoronarse,y claro, Feliciano siempre era tan débil, alguien tenía que ser el soporte.

Se arrodilló como ellos dos, los rodeó con sus robustos brazos y no quitó la vista de encima a su viejo amigo de la infancia.

—Tú si quieres un dolor de cabeza.—sonrio ante el nostálgico comentario y frotó sus gruesas manos con los pliegues de ambos

No lloraría pese que sentía regocijo al sentir que realmente si existían los milagros que él creía extintos después de la muerte de Gilbert.

* * *

 _***Cuatro Días después***_

El sol ilumina toda la habitación, los rayos cubren con calidez los rostros jóvenes.

Azul frío y celeste primaveral vuelven a chocar con fuerza, expresando todo lo que no pueden decir con palabras. Los ojos femeninos muestran humedad y los orbes americanos sólo cansancio pero un sinfín de sentimientos después de despertar súbitamente de más pesadillas que lo atormentaban desde la muerte de su hermana.

—¿Has llorado?—lleva un dedo hacia los pómulos suaves de Natalia, ella parpadea un par de veces y luego niega con la cabeza. Miente y él se da cuenta pero no da más lucha, con alguien como Arlovskaya es imposible sacarle la verdad, aunque él siempre la sepa.

—¿Te duele algo?

—La cabeza.—hace muecas de fastidio.—Pero se me ha pasado en cuanto llegaste.—esboza una sonrisa alegre como las que forma cotidianamente; la bielorrusa se ruboriza.

—Ya...—se encoge de hombros restándole importancia, por alguna razón el silencio era incómodo.—Feliciano está preocupado por ti.—ladea su cabeza hacia toda clase de regalos, flores y dibujos que le hizo el itálico.

Alfred ríe encariñado con la idea de que el italiano sea uno de los más pendientes de él, pero nada superaba a Natalia, que a todas estas seguía sujetando su mano desde que lo sacaron del campo de batalla.

¿Cuando fue que esos niños que corrían por lo ancho y largo del Prado campestre, se volvieron fuertes soldados de firme porte?...¿Que había pasado con él mismo?¿Acaso en el fondo Alfred se había vuelto un ser vengativo por la muerte de Madeleine?..

Tragó en seco. No quería ser vengativo; quería ser un héroe y salir adelante pese que a sus demonios le perseguían en las noches con pesadillas de las que era imposible olvidar.

Vio a Natalia sentada a su lado, mirando el cristal de la ventana y él por inercia siguió esos bellos ojos soviéticos. Afuera hacía un lindo día primaveral, esos que le recordaban a su bella aldea natal.

—...Nath..—aprieta con suavidad los dedos de la europea, que la chica volteó hacia él, observándolo con deseo disfrazado en estoismo. ¿A donde ha ido la pequeña Natalia?

Bueno, ella jamás había sido débil, pero por raro que pareciera, Alfred podía hacerla sentir como esa misma niña a la que salvó.

—¿Que pasa?

El tragó de Jones se escuchó en toda el área de enfermería, sumado a que tenía ese ceñi fruncido de forma infantil y sus mejillas rojas.

—Yo...—sus palabras quedaban atascadas.—..E-es decir...Tú..

Natalia se inclinó sin aparentar confusión por ver a Alfred en ese estado, ¿Seria porque hace poco acababa de despertar?

—¿Que es?

— _I love you_.—fue lo suficiente audible como para la de platinadas hebras, que sí, si había entendido totalmente lo que él le había dicho.— _I really love you._

Trató de no perder la compostura. De repente el estadounidense se refería a ese amor fraternal que se forjó con los años convividos.

—Lo sé.—la línea neutral de sus labios se curvó en una sonrisa.

—No, no lo sabes.—la sujeta del brazo.—Te amo como no volveré a amar a nadie.—con un delicado zarandeó le obliga a mirarlo fijamente.—Es la verdad.

—Alfred...—susurra en voz estoica.—Si entiendo, nosotros somos herma–

—¡No lo somos, Natalia!—exclamo casi como un niño.—Yo jamás te vi como mi hermana, pese a todos los años que vivimos juntos como familia, tu eres mas que una hermana para mí.

El labio de la bielorrusa tiembla sin su permiso ante tal confesión. ¿Acaso era un sueño saber que Alfred Jones la quería de esa forma?

El muchacho acortó un poco la distancia entre ellos:—Eres mas que mi compañera o una amiga de la infancia, eres demasiado especial... tanto que no me perdono el haberte arrastrado a esto...

Natalia si entendía a lo que el joven se refería; lo comprendía todo. Él la amaba como se amaba a una mujer, y ella comprendía ese amor al cuál se había negado a aceptar pues ya había sufrido demasiadas pérdidas y sentimientos confundidos.

No quería volver a sentir amor por alguna persona que también moriría en algún momento.

—Natty...—le llamó.—D-di algo.

Sus labios rozaron y la sangre subió a sus mejillas. La soviética acortó tanto los centímetros que los separaban y por fin pudo sentir la belleza de un mundo cruel en la calidez del americano, el cual empezaba a darle intensidad a la unión de sus labios estrellándose con delicadeza.

Ella no sabía lo que hacía hasta saborear la boca de Jones y aclarar todos sentimientos mientras la lengua estadounidense jugueteaba con la suya o que en cada separación para buscar el aire, él le dedicaba palabras de amor con su torpe acento americano, acompañado de lágrimas de dolor y súplicas de perdón.

El mundo era cruel pero hermoso al sentir los brazos de Jones rodearla hasta hacerla caer en la cama en donde reposaba.

Aunque la magia acabo cuando de escuchó el molesto sonido de la puerta y por insofacto, el rubio le apartó un poco de ella y Natalia se volteó a la salida. La piel facial enrojeció.

—¡Ah, perdón!—la voz distraída era del siempre tontito Feliciano, quien venía con Ludwig y otros miembros del escuadrón de Oxenstierna.

Al final incluso Arlovskaya dejo escapar una risa cuando Feliciano volvió a abrir la puerta y está vez correr a abrazar a Alfred con lágrimas en los ojos; Ludwig, aún algo avergonzado por la escena que vio entre los " _hermanos_ " decidió obviarlo por el momento y fue donde el americano para despeinarle el cabello y esbozar una sonrisa que era casi idéntica a la del fallecido Gilbert.

Otros miembros, como Michelle, Matthew o Lily sólo felicitaron la recuperación de Alfred Jones.

Natalia se acurrucó al lado del rubio, ambos echados en la cama con los rayos de sol cubriendo sus facciones y las manos entrelazadas debajo de las sábanas. Todos los demás estaban conversando; Michelle y Alfred parecían carcajearse como siempre, Emil y Ludwig bufaban y eso daba risa, Lily y Matthew reían dócilmente y Feliciano parecía jugar con el cabello de la rubia más pequeña mientras dejaba escapar comentarios sobre comida italiana.

Era hermoso escuchar esas conversaciones joviales y llenas de vitalidad en un mundo tan cruel.

Por esa Natalia siempre decía que en ese mundo lleno de sangre y tragedias, había un hermoso destello de felicidad que la hacían sentir esperanza. Pese a que tal vez muchos de los que esten en esa sala mueran en un futuro quizá no tan lejano, ahora estaba ahí , compartiendo sonrisas que posiblemente no se vean mañana tras volver del campo de batalla en esta guerra interminable.

Por eso había que aprovechar la belleza del momento. De esas risas, esos bufidos, charlas amenas y carcajadas. De la mano de Alfred sujetando la suya y ese sol protegiéndola.

" _Este mundo también es hermoso_ "—susurro antes de echarse una siesta esbozando una sonrisa

* * *

 **buaaa~ lloró haciando sufrir a mis personajes hermosos pero bueh. Aquí Tini le dice a Sve "Su" y no "Su-san" porque simplemente esto no ees Japón y me parece algo loco que uk finés le diga así a un sueco, siendo europeos, pero en fin~, eso se arregló y se aclaró. Aquí hay un final mucho más feliz que el del original y sí, me inspiré horrible con sNK y por mí le hubiese puesto titanes de no ser por que no todos han visto Shingeki no Kyojin.**

 **Bueno, aquí tu final alternativo Mitsu linda 😍😘 y creo espero review porque...¡coño!¡Esto es un puto esfuerzo así que...! ¿Review's?😃**

 **Atte: Takeshi Maki**


End file.
